


SW余夏以初

by Fox004



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox004/pseuds/Fox004
Summary: sum：发生在夏日假期午后的事又名：Sergei是如何在放假第一天就把自家小野猫办了的校园AU人设是国际部教师s x 学生会干事w已交往前提
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	SW余夏以初

**Author's Note:**

> 生化校园AU下的佐威
> 
> Sergei/Wesker，威右威右威右注意
> 
> 柏肯夫妇提及
> 
> 55%的沙雕+45%的黄色=100%的纯糖
> 
> （簧文）复健练习，手有点生，质量有点低
> 
> 4k8一发完，放心食用
> 
> r向 酒瓶play，注意避雷

要做...就快点....他好不容易从喉咙里挤出这句话。呃..他没控制住，轻轻打了一个嗝，很淡很淡的伏特加酒味从嘴里溢出来。眼角还微微泛着点红晕。

阿尔的短袖T恤被撩开大半，露出一小节弧度姣好的腰。素白皮肤下青蓝色的血管清晰可见。

而谢尔盖的手就按在他的腰上，好巧不巧正碰到了他的敏感点。天杀的俄国人不知是有意还是无意地慢慢把手往下移，挪到了尾椎的地方。滚烫的皮肤被对方偏凉的手指甫一接触，身体里每个细胞都在叫嚣着缴械投降。

俄国人只用一只手就控制住了他，把他按上沙发。另一只手好以整暇地在他身上游走。

皮带早已被扯开大半，黑色包臀裤松松垮垮挂在腰间，正处于那个将落未落的尴尬状态。 谢尔盖没说话，把脸凑过来在他后颈咬了一口，呼吸里带着有点好闻的酒味。力道不算小。阿尔吃痛地轻呼出声，在心里抱怨对方是不是属狗...不对，应该是属毛熊的。 

事情是怎么发展到这个地步的呢...?Its a long story.

*

上午九点各年级的老师下发成绩单，照例宣布那些假期前必有的注意事项。阿尔顺手把成绩单扔进包里，继续低头翻着手里那本《七王国的骑士》*，他看都不用看就知道成绩单上面多半只有一两个不是A+。 

下课铃响时阿尔正好看到铁王座继承人贝勒死于为平民骑士维护正义的决斗中。他用书页遮住自己打了个哈欠，问一旁的威廉：下午我要和谢尔盖打游戏，你来么？ 

他的发小兼gay蜜忙摆摆手说我和亚妮学姐有些学术上的问题要讨论...

他抬头瞥了眼窗外看见深金色头发的学姐挎着蓝牛仔布包站在那儿，脸上挂着温温柔柔的微笑。但他们都知道那份温婉只是假象，真实的亚妮远比这彪悍的多。于是他心领神会地笑说好，加油。

虽说他觉得自家发小才是会被推倒的那一个。 

他慢条斯理地理着书，将抽屉里本就所剩无几的书籍一一塞进包。走出教室时却被几个学妹拦住去路。

为首的女孩个子不高，穿着高中部的制服。浅亚麻色的头发在阳光底下泛着丝绸样的光，碧色眼睛像是上好的绿松石。她红着脸结结巴巴地递过来精心包装好的信和礼物盒说，威斯克学长...

啊...又来了。阿尔在心里叹口气，切换上完美无缺的微笑说谢谢，同学你很好，但...他准备按着自己那一套说辞继续说下去，可对方打断了他，脸颊红扑扑的：请...请替我把这个交给弗拉德...弗拉基米尔老师！

诶....诶？

他愣了那么零点几秒才意识到女孩是在说谢尔盖。

我都没叫过他弗拉德..。 

对方继续红着脸：...学长和弗拉德老师住的很近吧！所以..希望能...

后面的话她没再继续说下去。阿尔觉得自己快要笑裂了，趁笑容没崩之前说好，我一定会转交的。他离开之后还能听见那几个女生在背后议论：弗拉德老师真有魅力啊...阿尔伯特学长也好帅气呀啊啊啊...⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

转交..转交个鬼啊。 他为什么要给自己添堵。

接下来的一路上阿尔都是冷着脸的。低气压隔着太阳镜都能透出来。

初夏的阳光透过树缝在地上投下斑驳的影，柔和了金发青年的身影。格外养眼。

阿尔抬头看见谢尔盖站在人行道对面。国际部的教师提早一天就放了。银发的俄国人没穿制服，挑了件黑色的无袖卫衣，手插在兜里。硬朗的肌肉线条引人侧目。

阿尔勾了一个浅淡的微笑过去，对方走过来很顺手地接过了他的包，极为自然地跟在一旁。

确认关系以来，两人之间最僭越的举动是一个吻。那还薄如蝉翼、若有若无。 

多年来双方的相处模式一时半会还不太好改。 

阿尔在心里默默叹口气。余光悄悄瞥了眼身侧的人。

也许..还需要一个契机...。 

现在是假期，教师提前放假离开了一部分人。但选择留在学校的人也不少。走进教职工宿舍区的时候，有人向谢尔盖打招呼，后者点了点头算是回答。 

谢尔盖他们国际部教师的宿舍比普通学生甚至教职工宿舍都要好得多，独栋的别墅设计，每个楼层都有不大不小的阳台，望出去一派生机勃勃静谧美好。谢尔盖在外面随便种了点花花草草，但对方最上心的是一盆蓝风信子。

阿尔问过为什么，俄国人深邃的灰蓝眼瞳盯着他看了很久，笑说谁知道呢，也许因为它是你眼睛的颜色吧。

啊。阿尔低头掩饰住自己的脸红。

谢尔盖到底知不知道他自己是恋爱鬼才啊。

无形撩人最为致命。

桌子上摆了两瓶红牌伏特加，地上还码了一箱。 

亲戚*探亲送的。谢尔盖顺着他的视线看过去，轻描淡写的说。 

我还以为你没有亲戚呢？阿尔略微有些惊讶。毕竟认识这么多年来他还真就从没见过谢尔盖的什么亲戚，每年俄历新年对方也不会要回俄罗斯什么的。

说话说好听点，谢尔盖无奈地揉了揉年轻人一丝不苟的金发，也不完全算是亲戚吧。 

之后的记忆有些模糊不清，反正回过神来桌上的伏特加已经被拧开瓶盖，箭在弦上不得不发。阿尔捏着手里的玻璃杯而谢尔盖直接握着酒瓶，看那架势大概是打算直接灌。

你不用杯子？ 

对嘴吹啊。对方不以为然。

..?阿尔蹙了蹙好看的眉。

好，谢尔盖，不愧是你。 

他没敢学谢尔盖那样直接对嘴吹。小心翼翼抿着，却被过于甘醇热烈的酒液结结实实呛了一口。唔..咳...!他差点没喷出来，缓了好久才续上气。

从对面传来的一声轻笑让他莫名有些恼怒。他抬头看了一眼谢尔盖。男人半边脸隐藏在阴影中，神情有些看不真切。

啧。喝就喝吧。

他以中国古代荆轲刺秦王般的勇气与魄力将杯中酒灌进嘴，那副视死如归的模样连最无畏的勇士看了都自愧不如。这次比刚才好，至少他没被呛到。

伏特加酒味道很清冽，咽入喉咙却激起一大团火焰。那些流动的火焰顺着食道滑下在胃部逐渐燃烧肆虐成火海，血管里似乎也涌起热潮。 

哈..他放下玻璃杯，还剩一小半的透明酒液泛起涟漪。桌对面的斯拉夫人换了个姿势用手撑着头，目不转睛地盯着他，视线炙热几乎可以实质化。

..呃!阿尔打了个伏特加味的嗝。莫名开始模糊晃动的视野里银发的男人越来越近，然后他被对方扛上肩扔上沙发。他下意识觉得不妙，从身体内部袭来的热潮让人有些头晕目眩。 

尚且还算清醒的思绪告诉他有什么东西不对。但是他一被男人按上敏感的腰部，身体就软了下来。只能发出点潮湿的细小鼻音。

视线余光里阿尔瞥见沙发茶几上的酒瓶。啊果然...该死的谢尔盖还顺手把没喝完的伏特加拿过来了。

再然后就是开头的那一幕。

*

下身一凉,男人蘸了点酒液在他股缝隐秘的入口处摩擦,试探性地塞了半截食指进去。指关节弯曲开拓着那处软穴。只是青年从未被入侵的地方实在紧致的不像话。

软肉干干涩涩地覆着那半截手指,有些寸步难行。

鸣 .谢尔盖又塞了根手指进来,轻微的刺痛和异物入侵感让他皱起眉。对方不算尖锐的指甲刮擦着内壁,草草搅了几下把手指抽了出去。

放松点 年长者俯身下去在他耳边轻声道,微小的气流带着酒意喷洒在耳垂边上。

说 得轻..阿尔几乎是咬牙切齿地从齿缝里挤出不成调的句子,你自己来试试..?..

那就没办法了。谢尔盖似乎是很遗憾地说道。但阿尔发誓他从那一句话里听出了危险的意味。只能 男人没把话说完

他有什么不太妙的预感

思虑片刻,银发男人唇畔勾了个不怀好意的笑容,拿起一旁茶几上的酒瓶。

有什么冰冷的无机质事物抵着温软穴口,稍有些潮意的瓶口蹭着臀缝的皱鬟,干什…唔!男人把他的身体往下压,一手固定着阿尔的腰,将那算不得粗却也不细的瓶子直接插了进去。

透明酒液顺着腿根淌下来,大腿内侧一片黏腻。

呜啊.谢..尔..盖..我操你的 阿尔挣扎着试图从男人手底下挣脱,这动作却让瓶口进入的更深,冰冷酒液在重力作用下全数流进深处。现在可是这酒瓶子在操你呢…我国人的话听了叫人脸红。你他妈..他挣扎着,眼瞳里泛起一层水雾。那只掐着他腰部的手往下挪,贴上鼠匯部。别…!意识到对方要做什么,湛蓝瞳孔紧缩。

干燥温暖的手掌握住他的性器,命根子被人把握的感觉实在是不太好受。他瞬间就没了反抗的力气,身体软下来的同时将那瓶子吃的更深。

你都抬头了…谢尔盖捏着他的阴茎把玩,秀气的事物前端微抬,泛着可爱的粉色。

哈 ....啊...两处传来的双重刺激让阿尔大脑一片茫然。情况更糟的是身后那处,溢出的肠液和酒液混在了一起。谢尔盖[好心]地抽出沾了点白油的酒瓶,瓶口处带上对方的体温。他换了手指进去搅动,不再透明的黏稠液体顺着指根淌下来,金发青年腿间一片湿滑。食髓知味的软穴这次很轻易地就把他的手指往里吸,内壁柔软湿润。

鸣... 虽然不太愿意承认,但阿尔确实迫切需要什么东西来填满空缺。

他像是只尚且青涩的果子等着人采摘后才能发现里面果肉的美妙之处。  
现在就是那个恰到好处的契机。果实已近在眼前,唾手可得。

谢尔盖就是采摘者。

*

上涌的热潮里青年终于把持不住,讨好地蹭了蹭年长者的身体。另一人的呼吸声粗重起来,谢尔盖揽着阿尔换了个姿势,使对方得以背对着坐在自己腿上。

拉链解开,滚烫的阴茎弹出恰好卡在青年股缝间,他被男人托着腰部举起,勃起的性器对着湿得不成样的穴口长驱直入。

唔..嗯!初次被开发的躯体适应性意外良好,酒液和肠液一同做了润滑。开始时男人的阴茎毫无压力地深入,但后来他意识到不对,身下那根东西似乎过于粗大了,而抵着臀缝、勃发的性器告诉他,对方至少还有一半没进来。

...!但现在才发觉已经太晚了,此刻阿尔唯二的着力点就只有谢尔盖揽着他的手和捅进他身体的那根阴茎。对方松开扶着他腰部的手,他一下子被迫坐到底,男人的阴茎结结实实地贯穿身体,内壁被磨得生疼。酒也醒了大半。

炙热坚硬被紧致温暖包裹住让双方同时喟叹出声。只不过阿尔是嚎出来的:我操你的.谢尔盖…去你妈的.去他的什么形象什么修养,这种时候还能忍住不爆粗口那才是有鬼吧?天杀的谢尔盖,操他妈的谢尔盖,谢尔盖就是个婊子养的混蛋。

这个想法在阿尔听见男人一声轻笑之后被更加落实了。那声音里没有半点醉意,清醒地无以复加。就说毛子怎么可能那么容易醉...感情是装的。

他一边默默腹诽着,又被下身难以忽视的滚烫事物搞的此牙咧嘴面目狰狞。

真的...太深了。俄国人的性器和体型是成正比的,年长者的龟头狠命压着敏感点碾磨,些许过电般的快感溢出,但不得不说疼痛才是主旋律。被男人阴茎撑满的后穴又涨又疼,呜啊天杀的谢尔盖去死好了。

*

疼....鸣啊…半阖的蓝色眼眸里满是茫然,不太清醒的意识里谢尔盖给了他一个安抚性的吻,青年湿漉漉的金发蹭着男人的脖颈,踏得后者有点心软,稍稍放轻了下身的力道。阿尔缓过神来小口小口喘着气，眼眶红彤的。

他抬起头,趁着对方没注意的时候用力咬了男人的唇,血腥味涌进嘴里。你的状态好像还不错?谢尔盖松开托住他头部的手似笑非笑的说。

是..我..天赋异禀。他挑衅地回了一句,全然忘记自己方才被闲干成一副怎样昏昏沉沉淫靡不堪的模样。哦?男人埋进他体内的阳具碾磨着深处的软肉。哈.啊呵.1尺寸过于惊人的阴茎即使只是如此轻微的动作都能在身体内部激起一阵又一阵细小火花,顺着尾椎骨一路上沿。

谢尔盖覆上他的唇,给他一个铁锈味的吻。这次他无暇顾及,被吻的气息紊乱,喘不过气。身下炙热的事物再度开始不停抽送。俄国人不安分的手又顺着他半课的小腹往上探进衣服捏住他的左乳狠狠拧了一把,天赋异禀.?恩?

哈、啊.从下身和乳首传来的刺激让人崩溃,一句喘息几乎断成两半。轻点轻点轻点….呜鸣啊我错了..青年哀声求饶着,眼瞳里的水汽叫人看了忍不住更恶狠狠地欺负他。

他再度被对方送上欲望顶峰。

*

淫靡水声里他的后穴被肏松了合不拢,入口处泥泞不堪,被磨成熟透的深红,连腿根都在发软。

被肏射了好多次的阴茎深处都是酥麻的,一点浊波可怜地挂在龟头上。乳首涨的生疼,乳肉被揉捏了太多太多次,上边留下明显的指印。纤长脖颈上满是过激性事留下的痕迹。

当然谢尔盖背上被青年的指甲挠了太多次也好不到哪里去....。

*

欲念之火似乎是永无止境地在燃烧,映亮半边虚无锐化的天空。

直至..

直至真理之川注入他的错误之沟渠。*

*一切都结束之后

今天有人找我给你表白了。

哦？

她们叫你弗拉德...。

你也可以这么叫，但说实话我不介意你叫我亲爱的。

滚球。

阿尔翻了个身又被谢尔盖拉进怀里。

Долгое время..（时间还长呢...）俄国人揉了揉他的头发笑着说。

夏天也还长着呢。

*附

想去给你穿个环...谢尔盖咬着他的耳垂含含糊糊地说道，手揉着年轻人不算夸张的胸肌。 

滚你丫的。 

金发青年黑着脸一巴掌拍开对方不安分的手。 

*又附

很久之后两个人想起那份桃色礼物，阿尔边疑惑自己为什么还没有把东西扔掉的同时把它顺手拆了开来。

精美信纸上女孩隽永的字迹写着：祝阿尔伯特学长和弗拉德老师幸福！！

礼盒里是某知名品牌*的床上用品。

俄国人把阿尔扛上床，我们不能浪费别人的好意，对不对...? 

[注释]

*来源是这张图https://shimo.im/docs/J9YhvJHDrpGXjkwR/

*指尼古拉

*原句是泰戈尔的【真理之川从他的错误之沟渠中流过。】

*指安布雷拉


End file.
